


Complicated (Loki x Reader)

by dramioneforce



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers in Asgard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneforce/pseuds/dramioneforce
Summary: Y/N was a simple girl. For as long as she could remember, she had lived in the beautiful realm of Asgard. Y/N lived with her father in the Asgardian Palace, where he worked as a loyal subject of the king. Her mother died when she was young, but to this day Y/N doesn't have much of an idea how -- although her father promised to tell her.When Y/N's father finally confronts her and reveals a secret of her past, will Y/N be able to face the truth? Even worse, is she ready to take on the responsibility that comes with it? Thankfully, Y/N has Thor, Frigga, and Odin to look after her through her journey. Oh, yeah, and she's also got a very complicated love-hate relationship with the God of Mischief himself, Loki.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja (Marvel) & Reader, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Odin, Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Odin & Thor (Marvel), Odin (Marvel) & Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 36





	Complicated (Loki x Reader)

𝕤𝕖𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝔸𝕤𝕘𝕒𝕣𝕕, 𝕒𝕤 𝕚𝕗 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕖𝕕, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪; 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕚𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕓𝕖

Y/N was a simple girl. For as long as she could remember, she had lived in the beautiful realm of Asgard. Y/N lived with her father in the Asgardian Palace, where he worked as a loyal subject of the king. Her mother died when she was young, but to this day Y/N doesn't have much of an idea how -- although her father promised to tell her.

Life for Y/N could get a little lonely, but she was thankful she got to live in the Palace; After all, what other seventeen year old (in human years, of course) Asgardian got to say that? Even better, she was quite good friends with Thor, Frigga treated Y/N like a daughter, and well, there's a whole Loki thing. Needless to say, any other Asgardian would kill to live where she did.

As she walked down the golden corridors towards her room, she was interrupted by the notorious black-haired God walking in the opposite direction...

Loki.

[𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜]

It's not that Y/N didn't like him -- she had seen him practically every day of her life -- Loki and Y/N just had a complicated, love-hate relationship. When Thor, Loki, and Y/N attended royal schooling sessions, they were often assigned projects to work on together. More often than not, the three would end up in a terrible argument consisting of the following:

  * Y/N complaining about how it was not fair for Loki to use magic.
  * Loki yelling back at Y/N, "I beg your pardon!" and explaining that he's only trying to help.
  * Thor standing up for Y/N and telling Loki not to yell at her.
  * Y/N thanking Thor for his support but telling him she's got it.
  * Loki saying, "If I may interject..."
  * Y/N cutting him off before he can even finish and insisting they do things her way.
  * Thor then standing up for Loki and calmly telling Y/N not to insult his brother.
  * Y/N then just completely losing it and then asking Thor whose side he's on.
  * Thor arguing that he can be on both of their sides and that they should just all get along.
  * Loki laughing on the side continuing to use magic just to make Y/N even more mad.



And it wasn't just these little fights that Y/N and Loki would get in that annoy her. Loki absolutely _loved_ going out of his way and messing with Y/N. Being the God of Tricks, this was easy. One day, he'd illusioned himself as Odin and asked her to deliver a very urgent note to her father, who, at the time, was all the way across the Palace. However, seeing that it was Odin personally asking her to do something, Y/N was willing to run all the way there to deliver the message. So, she ran for about thirty minutes and handed the scroll to her father.

Her father opened it and with a confused expression, asked her, "You're telling me the King sent this for me, Y/N?"

Y/N replied still out of breath from her run, "Well, I mean, who else could it be?"

Her father handed her the scroll and on it was in big bold letters: "You've just been Loki'd. Ehehehe." And as soon as she read it, the note just disappeared in her hands. Y/N was pissed. She ran, _all the way_ across the palace for thirty _fricking_ minutes, for _this_?

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to bother you. I guess it was just Loki trying to trick me," she told him kindly.

"It's alright. Now, go on. Have fun," he told his daughter. She hugged him and left with a smirk on her face, planning her revenge on that greasy-haired, mischievous little [beep!].

But, it only got worse. That was the mildest of Loki's little pranks. Another time, on her way to her room from the garden, she was walking straight ahead on what seemed to be a solid pathway and then, all of a sudden, fell 20 feet from the air; she let out a small scream expecting to hit the ground, but when she opened her eyes she realized she had fell right into Loki's arms.

"Loki, I swear if you don't put me down right now-" she threatened him, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked her teasingly.

Y/N gave in to her laughter and gently hit him. She replied, "This is not fair! You can't keep doing this stuff to me! Why don't you tease Thor, or like, someone else?"

Loki said with his devilish little smile, "Because I feel like it, and it's fun. And, you surprisingly have not yet killed me for it. But, about that Thor remark, that's not true at all. You know I mess with him. You saw the snake story go down in real life."

Rolling her eyes, Y/N said, "Ugh. Fine. Go ahead. Say it. Just put me down."

"Loki'd!" he exclaimed and then gently put her down.

So yes, Y/N and Loki had a complicated relationship -- to say the least.

[𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜]

"Ahem, Y/N..." Loki said, trying to make her stop as Y/N continued down the corridor.

"What now, Loki?" Y/N groaned as she stopped and turned towards him. She had stayed up very late last night and was definitely not in the mood to put up with any of Loki's antics.

Loki began, "Um, well..."

Y/N gave him a look and a waving hand motion that told him to hurry up.

"Nothing. Never mind. Good day, Y/N," Loki said with an innocent smile and proceeded to walk away.

"Okay..." Y/N said confusedly as Loki left the corridor. That was weird. She decided to not think too much of it and just move on. For all she knew, Loki was studying her to devise another one of his pranks.

Later that day, when Y/N, Thor, and Loki joined the dinner table, Y/N noticed that Frigga kept shooting Loki these strange looks, to which Loki responded with a murmured "Not yet, Mother." Once again, clueless little Y/N didn't think too much of it and went on with her dinner.

After saying goodnight to the Royals, she went back to her room. However, before she walked inside, she encountered her father in his room, the one opposite hers, quietly sitting at his desk, wondering about something.

"Father, is everything all right?" Y/N asked kindly.

"Of course. Just thinking..." he told his daughter.

Y/N walked towards her father and enveloped him in a hug.

"I know, it's- It's Mother's..." Y/N tried to say.

"Yes. Tomorrow. There's not a day I don't miss her. Someday, when you're ready, I'll tell you how she passed. You remind me of her, Y/N," he said gently to his daughter.

"Father, you've told me that since... I don't know, forever? Can't you just tell me? Why's it so hard? I can comprehend it, you know," Y/N pleaded.

"I know you can. But maybe, I'm the one that can't. To this day, I'd do anything to bring her back. But, if you insist, I'll tell you. Tomorrow. Just be ready, okay? There's a lot you don't know, and a lot of responsibility that might come from knowing," her father said, somewhat concerned.

"Well, whatever it is, I bet it's worth it. Finally! Thanks, Father," she said.

Y/N ran back to her room and went directly to bed. For the first time, she'd learn about the woman her father praised so highly. The one who brought Y/N into the world. The one she never truly got to meet.

All she knew about her biological mother was that before she married Y/N's father, she lived in the Asgardian suburbs. She lived a basic life, but she was intelligent and fearless, much like Y/N. Y/N had brief memories of her every now and again, but every time one thing stood out to her: There was this mark, sort of arrow looking with some eye thing at the end. It was hard to describe, but every time she remembered her mother, there it was. Every time.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

Y/N woke up, got ready, and headed off to breakfast. She said hello to the Royals and sat down to eat with them.

"So, any plans for today Lady Y/N?" Frigga asked.

"Not really, no," Y/N replied, choosing to ignore the fact that today, after seventeen years, she'd finally find out about her real mother.

" _Loki_ , Thor? How about you all?" Frigga asked her two sons, putting a certain emphasis on the younger one's name.

"Not really," Thor said.

"Well, I might," Loki said vaguely.

Y/N was starting to catch on that there might have been something up with Loki. He was _definitely_ planning something, and most likely, Frigga knew about it. Y/N decided that after she spoke with her father, she would find out what Loki was up to.

[𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

Y/N left her room, searching for Frigga. She eventually ran into her in the gardens, and told her politely, "Mother, I'm sorry I won't be joining dinner today. I have... something"

Y/N, having grown up in the Palace for so long without a mother, was taken care of by Frigga, who treated Y/N as her own. Since then, Frigga has been more like a mother figure for her than anything else. She has helped Y/N through everything, especially when her father was busy, and knew Y/N very well. And that's why Frigga knew Y/N was definitely hiding something.

"What is it, dear?" Frigga asked.

"Well... It's not a big deal. Actually, it is. Basically, my father has chosen to finally tell me about my mother," Y/N explained.

"Oh. Y/N, are you sure? Once you know..." Frigga tried to tell Y/N.

"I know. 'Once I know, I might have this responsibility.' I heard the speech. I'm ready, though! I have been. Don't I deserve to know?" Y/N reasoned.

"Whatever you decide... You're right. You had to know eventually. I guess it is a good time for you to find out," Frigga told her.

"Thanks for supporting me, Mother," Y/N thanked Frigga with a small smile.

"Of course. But don't say I didn't warn you," Frigga emphasized as Y/N began to leave.

Y/N walked down the corridors towards her room, and suddenly, she became a little nervous. Did she really want to know? Why was she being warned? Something didn't feel right, and she wasn't completely sure why. She decided to brush it off and just face it once and for all.

She found her father and they sat down, Y/N's anxiousness constantly climbing. She convinced herself to do this though, and she wasn't backing out now.

"Alright, I guess we start at the beginning then," her father began.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Y/N replied, trying her best to sound truthful.

Her father explained, "Well, you know your mother was Asgardian, and that she was courageous, beautiful, and smart. But other than that, everything else I've told you doesn't really apply anymore."

Y/N's nervousness suddenly reached its peak. They had just begun talking, and already, she'd been lied to. Great.

He continued, "Your mother, she was very special. In your schooling sessions, when you studied the history of Asgard, or just from general knowledge, I'm sure you know what a Valkyrie is, yes?"

Y/N just quietly nodded her head.

"Well," her father said, "Your mother... She was one."

Saying Y/N was shocked was a big understatement. She was internally _screaming_. What. The. [beep!].

"I'm- I'm sorry, but did you say my mother was a Valkyrie? Are you _joking_? I've been seeing that mark in my dreams since I was little, but I never knew- It makes so much sense!" Y/N exclaimed.

"Yes, you are the daughter of Valkyrie. And, that's where the responsibility part comes in. The King, Queen, and I were hoping that perhaps, you'd be willing to restart the Valkyries?" her father requested.

"Oh. Um- Yeah. I'd love to... but I- I'm not all _that_. I just found out, and I- I don't know how to-" Y/N tried to explain.

"Do you think they're born like that? Well, maybe your mother -- she was something special," he said with a smile. He continued, "But even she worked hard to become the fierce warrior she was. You have the potential, Y/N. Do you think the mark just appears? You have to earn it. It's in you. It's just whether or not you choose to bring it out. If you train and work towards becoming, your mark will appear and darken, and if not... then nothing happens.

"But consider this, when Hela, the Goddess of Death attempted to take over Asgard, the Valkyries... They were the ones who saved us. Your mother, she died fighting for this realm. Wouldn't you want to continue that? You can, Y/N. I believe in you, and you should too," her father tried to convince her.

"You're right. I think I'm gonna do it," Y/N stated proudly, and began to get up.

"Wait... We aren't done yet. There's something else you need to know, but it's not so happy. It's about your real father," he told her quietly.

" _Real_ father? What- What're you talking about? I don't- You-" Y/N tried saying with a very confused expression on her face. What was he talking about? Is this what she thought it was?

"Y/N, I love you. But, we aren't blood related. I'm, in a way, your stepfather. When your mother was younger, she was in a relationship with someone else. Long story short, he didn't turn out so good. He had spent years lying to your mother about the person he was. In reality, he was vicious, rude, and dangerous. He had joined Hela and her army, and your mother refused to stand by him. Despite being pregnant with you, she left him.

"I was your mother's best friend at the time, and somehow, we ended up together. Those memories you have, that's me and your mother during that period of time. Soon after, unfortunately, Hela's army finally attacked the city, and your mother went off to fight. She saw him again during the battle and actually was the one to finish him off. She always said she'd do anything to protect her home. And in the end, she kept that promise, but sadly, she lost to Hela herself. And from that day on, I promised to take care of you as my own. I- I meant to tell you earlier. I'm sorry," her father described.

Y/N didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was excited that her mother was a Valkyrie. On the other hand, that excitement had been killed by the fact that she _apparently_ was some villain's daughter. All this time, she'd been lied to. Y/N felt confused, messed up, and upset.

"I- I need to take this all in," Y/N murmured. She immediately stood up and left the room.

Her father, or stepfather now, didn't even bother trying to stop her. He knew how she must've been feeling and decided it was best she had some space.

Y/N paced down the corridors, all throughout the corridors, not really knowing where she was going. She just had to get away. Somewhere. Fast. Her vision began clouding with tears, and she stared down, trying to hide herself. She quickened her pace, choosing to run away to the gardens, where she might find some peace.

But, no. Instead, she ran face first into...

 _Loki_.

Not realizing what had just happened, Y/N fell backwards, almost hitting the ground, but Loki swiftly caught her.

"Woah! Um- I'm sorry," Y/N tried to regain her confidence, trying to hide her quiet sniffles and tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh, dear... Y/N, are you okay? Have you been cry-" Loki said softly.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I just- I want to be left alone right now. Sorry," Y/N said, pulling away from Loki quickly and walking off without looking at him again.

Loki felt a little hurt. He had only tried to be nice, after all. He knew for a fact she was _definitely_ not okay, so he decided to follow behind her and see what he could do to help.

Y/N felt Loki's presence behind her as she was walking, but she didn't turn around until she finally reached the gardens. She stood by the fountains for a second, facing forward, and then sharply turned to face Loki.

"Look, what is it? Wanna mess with me or something? I already know you're planning something, and following me around the palace isn't really helping your case. But you know what? I don't have the energy to put up with you and your little antics at the moment. I'm just so _done_ right now. So, if you would just leave me alone now, that would be great. Bye," Y/N said very harshly.

Even though he was great at illusions, Loki couldn't hide the sadness in his face. He never wanted to hurt her. Where was she getting this from?

"Was- Was it something I did? I didn't mean to -- whatever I did -- I'm sorry for it. I'm not exactly sure why you're so upset, but I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do. But, if you want me gone so bad, I'll go," Loki said sadly with wide eyes.

"No, it's not you. I thought you might be following me to play some type of joke on me, and I just can't deal with that today. I appreciate your concern, Loki, but I'm not sure you'd understand or want to listen. Besides, since when were you this nice to me?" Y/N said, the rude tone slowly leaving her voice.

"Well..." Loki said, "I'm sure I'd understand. I've been through a lot, Y/N, and you know that. And when was I this nice to you? Don't you remember? Look where we are. This isn't the first time this has happened," Loki ended with a small smirk.

[𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜]

It definitely was _not_ the first time Loki and Y/N had found themselves alone in the garden. That love part of their love-hate relationship? That's where this comes in.

Years ago, when Y/N and Loki were much younger, Y/N had come into the gardens after a hard day at their royal schooling session. She couldn't seem to understand one of the things they learnt. Every day, for a week, she had come here and tried to work on it, but she didn't get it. As it got darker and the day passed by, Y/N began to lose hope and started to cry.

As she was quietly sitting there sadly, Loki had passed by her and noticed her. He decided to sit beside her and see if he could help.

He gently tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Um- Y/N..."

Through tears and sniffles, Y/N quietly replied without looking up at him, "Loki, please go away. I'm not in the mood to be teased, so just... Please, leave."

"I'm not here to do anything of that sort. I want to help. Is there anything I can do for you?" he sweetly asked.

"Since when were you this nice to me?" she asked as she looked up at him with watery eyes and salted cheeks.

"Have I any reason not to?" Loki cleverly replied.

"Well, you usually aren't. I'm just wondering if you're being genuine, or if you're here to take advantage of me," Y/N said.

"Well, as much as you and I argue, you can't deny we still care about each other to a certain degree, no matter what. After all, we do see each other every single day, not to mention that we've lived in the same place for as long as I can remember. Now, if you trust me, would you tell me what's wrong?" Loki reasoned.

"Ok.. Well, could you help me figure this out?" Y/N said, pointing to her book.

"Like that page? Sure, I can-" Loki started.

"No, the whole thing," Y/N corrected.

"You should've asked me earlier Y/N. To learn that whole book now... It would take us all night," Loki explained.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, I guess," Y/N murmured, disappointed that there was really no hope in her learning the material in time for the exam.

"Actually, so what if it takes all night? Let's start..." Loki said, leaning closer to Y/N and patiently describing everything she didn't understand.

The next day, Y/N went back to the gardens practically beaming with happiness. She had scored perfectly, and she couldn't be more relieved. Just then, she saw Loki walking towards her, and she quickly ran to him and enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you. You're the best!" Y/N thanked him kindly.

Loki, shocked by the hug but graciously accepting it, replied, "Oh, it's no matter, Y/N. I'm glad I could help. In fact, helping you study earned me a perfect score too, so I guess we both win."

Y/N said, "I'm so proud of you! Good job. Um- Also, would you maybe want to do that more often? Like, maybe just sit down with each other and help each other because although I'm pretty smart, some of this stuff doesn't make any sense, and-" Y/N rambled.

Loki smiled and said, "I'd love too. Staying up all night might not be healthy everyday, but I had a lot of fun. We should do it more often for schooling reasons or even just to talk -- if that's okay with you, of course."

"It's more than okay. I have to go, but I'll see you later Loki! Again, thanks for everything," Y/N said again as she pulled away and walked out gardens.

And from there, the rest was history. Nothing had changed between Y/N and Loki during the day. They'd argue (as usual), bring Thor in (as usual), and end up despising each other by the end of it (as usual). But, somehow, once once or twice every week at night, the two would meet in the gardens -- sometimes to study, or sometimes just to lie under the stars and talk.

Unfortunately, as they grew older, they became busier and began to drift apart, especially during the years when Loki made some poor choices -- to say the least. Even when everything returned to normal, the nightly talks never seemed to come back, whereas the arguments and the teasing did.

But as a young Loki once said, "You can't deny we still care about each other to a certain degree, no matter what."

[𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜]

Suddenly, the memories of the happy times with Loki had come rushing through her head. How could she have forgotten?

A small smile appeared on her face and she asked again, "Since when were you this nice to me?"

Loki, catching on to where she was going, replied with a smirk as he sat down by her, "Have I any reason not to?"

Y/N continued, "Well, you usually aren't. I'm just wondering if you're being genuine, or if you're here to take advantage of me."

Loki went on, "Well, as much as you and I argue, you can't deny we still care about each other to a certain degree, no matter what. After all, we do see each other every single day, not to mention that we've lived in the same place for as long as I can remember. Now, if you trust me, would you tell me what's wrong?"

"You remember!" they said happily at the same time.

"Of course, how could I forget. Y/N, what happened? We were so close, and it used to be..." Loki said nostalgically.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you were wanted in multiple realms at a certain point, and so we drifted apart?" Y/N said as if to point out the obvious.

"Let's not go into that," Loki said with a shy laugh. He continued, "But I mean, after that. We brought back our little fights and teasing traditions but not any of the good stuff."

"I know. Maybe it's time we do," Y/N suggested.

"Well, considering it's getting dark and we've no better place to go, why don't we start now? Come on out with it, Y/N. I know there's something..." Loki implored.

"Okay..." Y/N gave in.

She told him about her whole situation, going on and on about her state of confusion. He patiently listened to her, softly whispering an "It's okay" or "I understand" here and there. After she finished her long rant, Loki explained to her that she must not let her emotions get the best of her, like they had once done to him. He also told her she should be very excited to train as a Valkyrie, and this made Y/N feel a little better. By the end of the night, she had quietly fallen asleep, her head rested in Loki's lap as he played with her hair.

He picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently placed her in her bed, and then quietly left with a small smile.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

Y/N was woken up by Thor shaking her back and forth.

"What are you doing? Stop..." she complained as she tried to hide back under the sheets.

"I hate to bother you, but it's very important. Get dressed immediately, and meet us at the breakfast hall, okay?" he said with a tone of urgency.

She was confused, but simply replied, "Uh, okay."

She quickly changed and left to meet the rest of the Royals. For a second, she made eye contact with Loki and he made a small waving gesture at her, making her remember the events of the night before.

As she sat down, Odin began to speak. He said, "Lady Y/N, I hope you don't mind but I've had to share some of your parental heritage -- specifically concerning your father -- with the rest of the family."

Y/N was actually okay with everyone else knowing. She knew Odin and Frigga already did, she had told Loki yesterday, and she trusted Thor with stuff like this, so she brushed it off.

He continued, "The reason I've had to do this is... Well, your father isn't dead. It appears he survived your mother's attack, somehow. Even worse, this morning, we received a message from him and his team threatening our safety. Therefore, we are expecting him to attack Asgard in approximately a week. We are going to need all the help we can get, so starting tomorrow, you will begin training with Thor and Loki as an official Valkyrie. Are you up for the challenge, Y/N?"

"Um, I- I- Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let's do it," Y/N said, not knowing what she was signing up for.

Frigga added, "However, you realize, if the opportunity appears, you _must_ be the one to finish him off, regardless of him being related to you. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Y/N assured her.

[𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕡]

Over the week, Y/N was training harder than she ever had. She had no idea how difficult it would be. She was more than exhausted; She felt like she could just sleep for an eternity.

Training with the two brothers included:

  * Thor constantly showing off his thunder powers, even though this would usually end up with him accidentally striking something and causing a small fire, which he then would apologize profusely for.
  * Loki and Y/N laughing every time he did this.
  * Practice fights where two was against one.
  * Loki and Y/N were actually quite good against Thor, and they were able to work together very well.
  * Thor and Y/N being semi decent, but the God of Tricks was somehow able to outwit them.
  * Loki and Thor being able to beat Y/N easily at the beginning, but slowly, as she improved, she took advantage of the little moments and was able to beat them numerous times.



Her Valkyrie mark had darkened as a sign of her gaining strength and power. Loki, Thor, Frigga, Odin, and Y/N's father (technically step-father) were all very supportive of her, and it kept her going.

Now, it was a day before the predicted battle, and Y/N's nerves were getting the best of her. She couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to wander around the gardens.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Loki -- of course.

"Yes. Same with you?" she asked.

"Ah, you know me so well," Loki smirked.

They were quiet for a while when suddenly, Loki interrupted the silence.

"Um- Y/N, I- Would it be okay if I asked you something?" he said.

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded her head letting him know he could continue.

"You and I... We are something complicated, special even. I'm not exactly sure how you feel about me, and if I'm being honest, I'm not exactly sure how to describe what I feel for you. But, I know this: There's something in you, Y/N. And it's been driving me crazy. It always has. Something about your spark and stubborness is so... irritatingly amazing. And your smile, our quiet moments.... They bring me happiness and peace, and I could use a little more of that. Let's be real, Y/N, I'm chaotic. I always will be. But you, you're something else -- and I mean that in the best way possible. We're so different and ridiculous, but I think it works. After all, there must be something keeping our love-hate relationship alive, right? I think we have something... I don't know what. Do you feel it too?" he confessed to her sweetly.

Y/N was taken by surprise. She didn't know what to say. But as she thought about it, he was completely right. She never hated him -- she never could -- but instead, it was like he drove her insane in all the right ways. There was _definitely_ something in him. She realized just how much she trusted him. He was the only person who she'd sat with during the late hours of the night with and told all of her secrets to. He meant something to her. Something really, really important.

"I- I think I do, Loki. I'm not sure how to describe it either. But, what do you mean by all of this?" she asked him.

"Well, a week from now -- assuming we don't die tomorrow -- there's a ball. Would you like to join me?" he said while conjuring a small rose to give to her.

She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks and she accepted the rose.

"I'd love to. And don't talk like that. We are _so_ making it out alive. Oh, and is this why your mother kept giving you looks? Did she know?" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, you saw that? But yes, it's Mother... She knows everything before I even get the chance to tell her -- although I tell her everything," he said smiling.

"You're right. That's definitely something she does," she agreed.

Feeling a little tired and ready to leave, she quickly gave Loki a hug. He was a little surprised, but he happily hugged her back.

She then turned, whispered a small "thank you" and left, smiling warmly.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

She woke up early, quickly dressed in her armor and reported to the Royals immediately. She knew she had to be as prepared as she could be in case of the attack, so she tried her very best to make sure nothing went wrong.

She ran up and stood in between Loki and Thor, who were standing at the gates of the palace, watching for any unusual activity.

"Good morning, Lady Y/N," Loki said to her.

"Yes, good morning," Thor added.

"Good morning to you two as well. How long have you been standing here?" she said.

"Approximately one hour, thirty two minutes, and fifty seven seconds. But I'm not counting," Loki said with a smirk.

"Brother, do not be so impatient," Thor said.

"I said I wasn't counting!" Loki said, trying not to laugh.

Y/N then turned and saw a burst of light from a village not too far from the palace.

"I don't think you'll have to wait any longer," she told them with a tone of worry in her voice.

Thor grabbed Mjolnir, Loki made his armor appear, and Y/N pulled out her sword.

Thor yelled, "Soldiers of Asgard, prepare to fight!"

They took off, and once they met with the other army, they all began to battle.

Loki whispered to Y/N, "I'll clear the path. You go focus on finding your father, okay?"

Y/N nodded her head in agreement and began drifting away from the fight in search of her father.

Eventually, she saw him. It was funny how she had never seen him before, yet she knew it was him. He was clad in golden armor, sitting on a white horse, watching over his army.

Y/N approached him quietly from behind him, and said, "Long time no see, Father."

He jumped off his horse and turned to face her. "Hmm. And who might you be?" he asked.

"You know very well who I am. But that's no matter. I've come for revenge," she said angrily, sword in position to fight.

"Well, so have I," he replied with a smirk and the two began to battle.

Although Y/N was newly trained, she had picked up the skills of a Valkyrie very quickly. With every strike of his sword, she'd easily deflect it and continue striking back. She would get really close to getting her father, but only miss him by an inch. Unfortunately, she begun to get tired, and didn't know how much longer she could go, not to mention that her father's army had suddenly began surrounding them.

Well, that was until...

[𝕔𝕦𝕖 𝕚𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕤𝕠𝕟𝕘]

Y/N and her father looked up to see Thor with his hammer on one side, eyes glowing with lightning, and Loki on the other, magic and scepter ready to go as they came down in a parallel motion from the sky.

"You are _so_ screwed now!" Y/N happily said.

Thor landed and smashed the ground with Mjolnir, instantly crushing the soldiers surrounding them.

Then Loki landed, making twenty five more Loki's appear around him as he did. They stood in a formation behind him, preparing to fight at command.

"Like the music?" the real Loki asked, smirking to Y/N.

"So that's how all of a sudden I hear Led Zeppelin playing from the sky... You did that?" she said with a surprised face.

"Well, magic has its perks. And besides, what's the point of fighting if you can't make a dramatic entrance?" he said as if it was obvious.

Y/N simply laughed and rolled her eyes.

Thor, who now stood beside Y/N, whispered, "Uh- Aren't we supposed to fight this man?"

Y/N then turned to her father and spoke loudly so he could hear, "Oh, we're about to. I'm just giving him some time to catch his breath and take a break. He'll be needing it if he dare try fighting us."

"You? A weak, useless female warrior just like your mother, think you can fight me? No, you will lose, just as she did. She was fooled easily: I tricked her into loving and trusting me, and when it came time, made sure Hela killed her without hesitation. Your time to die has come as well," her father said cruelly.

"You _wish_ ," she said as she began striking at him again.

Thor and Loki went behind him and began their own attacks as well, basically cornering him to the point where he could no longer fight anymore. He eventually dropped his sword and fell to the ground, Loki, Y/N, and Thor surrounding him and making sure he didn't move.

Thor told Y/N, "Mother said you must..."

Y/N, who all of a sudden was afraid, mumbled a quiet, "I know."

Her father, though he was fatally wounded managed to say, "She can't do it... She is too weak, just like her mother. She-"

Y/N took her sword and placed it against his throat and asked him, "I only want to know one thing. Why did you do it?"

He replied, "For the power. Someday, you will realize how great it is to rule all realms. And someday, you might even plan to take them over. When I came to Asgard, your mother was an important part in my plan of conquest. I simply used her. Unfortunately, you came along, so that just made things harder, but I would not be stopped. I have no regrets in what I did."

Tears brimmed her eyes, and she said, "I will _never_ be anything like you. My mother was one of the bravest warriors of Asgard and you chose to... use her? Not only that, but ensure she died even when you knew she had cared so much about you and had even had a daughter with you. And for that, I have no choice but to do this."

And with that, Y/N took her sword and pierced it right through him. She didn't want to kill anyone, but she knew she had to. She had never even had the chance to truly meet her father and she barely knew him. But then again, she didn't want to. She knew he'd lied to her mother for years, then killed her for no reason, and attacked her homeland twice, and really, this was enough for her.

Regardless, she was still very shaken up. She dropped her sword and tried to stop the tears from falling. Thor and Loki tried to comfort her, rubbing her back and telling her that it was okay, and she slowly began to feel better. In a minute, Odin and Frigga arrived at the scene of the battle and took Thor, Loki, and Y/N back to the palace. The fight was over, and Asgard had won.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

Y/N woke up with a knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, then walked towards the entrance of her room.

She saw her father (technically stepfather, but that was irrelevant) standing there.

"Good morning, Y/N," he said to her kindly.

"'Morning, Father," she said sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to tell you how proud I was of you. I heard what you did yesterday, and you fought bravely, just like your mother. She would've been proud too, you know. It takes a lot of strength and courage to fight as bravely as you did for Asgard," he told her.

"Thanks, Father. I tried my best to make her proud," she said and gave him a hug.

"Now, you go on and get ready. The Royal Ball is being held later today, by the way," he reminded her.

"Oh, about that... Loki asked me to go with him," she informed him.

She was worried her father would say something negative, being the protective parent he was, but he just smiled.

"Frigga and I knew this would happen. Have fun, Y/N," he said, giving her a hug and then leaving to attend to his work.

Y/N yelled down the hall, "What do you mean you knew?"

He replied back from a distance, "It's so obvious! How could we not?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed and then went back into her room to get ready.

[𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

Y/N had not seen Thor and Loki all day. Thor was sleeping, and Loki was busy studying some new magic. But the time had finally come for the ball, and she was busy getting ready and worrying about what she'd say to Loki.

"What if I mess things up? Oh God, I don't want to ruin our friendship. No, it'll be even worse if I screw things up... He literally lives here, and it's inevitable I see him all the time! That would make things so awkward. Please, I need this night to go well," she said to herself as she put on her dress and did her hair.

"You know what? This is stupid. I'm not going to worry and waste my time on a boy. What happens, happens. You've got this, Y/N," she said proudly to herself.

And then, as if almost on cue, she heard a small knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened it, revealing Loki.

He was dressed in his usual colors of green and gold, but Y/N had to admit, the Asgardian prince looked very good in them.

Loki simply stared at her for a moment and then said, "Sorry, but you just- You look so gorgeous I can't help but stare."

Y/N blushed and said, "Thanks. I made sure to tell the royal tailor to stitch me a traditional Asgardian dress, specifically in the colors green and gold so we could match. Like it?"

"Like it? Y/N, you look absolutely stunning. I have to say, green and gold suits you," he said smiling.

"You look quite handsome too, Loki. Now, shall we go to the ballroom?" she asked.

"I think we shall," Loki said and held her hand as they proceeded down the hall.

The moment she walked in, Frigga enveloped her in a large hug.

"Y/N, dear, you look beautiful. I'm so happy you could come. Help yourself to any food you like, and have fun. Also, we will be handing out some awards later on, so just be ready for that," she told Y/N.

"Oh, thank you so much. I will," Y/N said.

Frigga then looked over at Loki who was softly smiling and standing behind the two women, and she said, "Loki, my son. Come here."

He walked to her and she told him, "Treat her right. I know you care about her, and I know she feels the same. I love her like my daughter, so don't you dare mess this up. On a lighter note, doesn't she look gorgeous tonight?"

Loki laughed and said, "Of course I will. I would never do anything to hurt her. And yes, she looks beautiful,"

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did."

"When you asked her here, were you calm and understanding?"

"I'm pretty sure I was."

"Are you going to stay by her side tonight and ask her to dance?"

"Most definitely."

"Did you make sure to be a gentleman and walk her here?"

"Yes."

"Did you hold her hand?"

"Mother, I promise, I've done everything."

"Did you give her flowers?"

"Oh, uh-"

Loki quickly walked towards Y/N and conjured a small bouquet of gold roses and handed them to Y/N. She had never seen flowers as beautiful as those and thanked him for it.

Thor then walked up to them giving them both a hug.

He said happily, "Brother! Y/N! I'm so glad to see you. And, I'm also happy you two are finally together. What's that thing the Spiderling told me back on Midgard? Ah, yes, I ship you two. You two are my endgame OT- What’s it? Ah, yes, OTP. Period!”

Y/N burst out laughing, and said, "Thor, I think you've been spending too much time with the Spiderling. Thank you, though. I'm very happy too."

She took Loki's hand and he smiled and added, "Well, so am I."

Thor interrupted, "Well, you two enjoy. I'm going to go get some food."

Y/N and Loki waved bye to Thor and walked towards the tables to sit down and talk.

A couple minutes later, Odin and Frigga proceeded to the center of the ballroom and asked the guests for their attention.

"In honor of yesterday's battle, I have some awards of honor to give out. First, to our son, Loki for being a cunning and ambitious fighter," she began.

He walked up to her and received the award.

"And next, to our son, Thor for being strong and powerful in his efforts against the opposition," Odin added.

Thor then walked up, received his awards and stood by Loki.

"Last but most definitely not least, to Y/N, who is technically like our daughter, for being the brave and courageous Valkyrie she is and valiantly fighting until the end," Frigga finished.

Y/N walked up slowly, being carefully not to trip on her long dress, and graciously accepted the award. There was a loud round of applause for the trio, and Y/N was practically beaming with happiness. She was so glad she was able to make a difference and protect the people of Asgard.

After the applause ended, Odin said, "Now that we've gotten that over with, feel free to eat, drink, and dance as you wish. Enjoy the ball!"

Loki turned to Y/N and bent down offering his hand, and asked her, "May I have this dance, Lady Y/N?"

Y/N smiled and said, "You may."

She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. They gently swayed to the music, Loki spinning her here and there. She stared into Loki's blue-green eyes, and she relearned how happy she was to be there in that moment. When she broke contact for a second, she saw that many of the guests were now just staring at them. She assumed it was because she was dancing with the famous Prince of Asgard, and although people knew who Y/N was, this was the first time they had seen the two together. She blushed and turned back to face Loki, a little nervous that random people were now watching her dance.

"Hey, it's okay. Just focus on me," he said, noticing her concern.

"Okay, thanks," she said, and they continued to dance and have fun.

[𝕥𝕠𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕕𝕤 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥]

Y/N and Loki had enjoyed their night. However, it was getting late and Y/N was very tired, and her feet had begun to hurt due to how long she was dancing with Loki.

Loki could see the exhaustion in her face, so he whispered to her, "How about we leave?"

"Like just go?"

"Well, yeah."

"Won't the guests be a little upset if we just leave?"

"I don't think they'll care much since it's so late. But honestly, their opinion doesn't really matter to me."

"True. But where would we go?

"I don't know, you seem a little tired, so I thought we should get out of here. Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"Fair enough, let's go. Wait, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"My feet hurt. Carry me."

“Uh- Alright then, Lady Y/N,” Loki said, slightly amused by her request.

And with that, Loki picked up Y/N bridal style, and the two snuck out of the ballroom.

Y/N, who now felt warm and comfortable mumbled softly, "Thank you."

"Of course," Loki said.

A couple minutes later, they had reached the gardens and he placed Y/N down on the bench by the fountain that they always used to sit at late at night, and it also happened to be the place he asked her to the ball.

Loki sat beside her, and Y/N adjusted herself and rested on Loki's shoulder.

"Loki?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you, for everything. For asking me out, for dancing with me, for taking me here... Just everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"Loki..."

"I'm serious. Who knew after all we'd been through we'd end up here? We used to tease each other endlessly and now look at us. I guess there was always something there."

"There was. I had a feeling those midnight talks would go somewhere. And I'm so glad they brought me here, with you."

The two smiled and looked at each other for a couple moments. They began to get closer, and all of a sudden, Loki pressed a small kiss against Y/N's lips. They pulled apart, and Y/N couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry, you just looked so pretty in the moonlight I had to-" Loki said shyly.

"Thank you, and there's no need to apologize," Y/N said with a small giggle.

Loki said, "Well, I think I should take you back to your room now. Shall we leave?"

"I don't wanna go..." Y/N insisted.

"I know, neither do I. But it's getting very late, and you look like you're about to fall asleep," Loki said to her.

Y/N sighed in defeat and said, "Fine..."

Loki picked her back up and carried her to her room. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep in his arms before they could even reach the entrance to her room. Loki gently placed her on her bed, and tucked her in. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door, when he heard a small sound.

Y/N has gotten up and said, "Stay. Please?"

Loki replied, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Y/N. You're really tired, just sleep."

"No, come here. I was warm, and now I'm cold. Stay. Please?" she asked again.

Loki smiled, "Fine. I'll be back in a minute. Just change, and I'll see you, okay?"

Y/N nodded and changed into a large shirt and shorts and went back under the covers of her bed. She drifted off to sleep, but she could feel Loki's warm presence next to her as she slept. She cuddled closer to him, and she slept better than she had in a long time.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕟𝕖𝕩𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪]

She woke up in Loki's arms, and just looked at him. He was so calm and peaceful as he slept, and she couldn't help but admire him.

She gently kissed his forehead and whispered, "Good morning, Loki."

Loki opened his eyes and said, "Good morning, Y/N."

"As much as I don't want to get up, I think we should get ready for breakfast," Y/N suggested.

Loki agreed, "I guess we should."

The two got ready and headed down to the hallway to meet the rest of the Royals.

"Hello, you two," Frigga said with a smirk.

"Hi," Y/N responded, a little shy since it was clear Loki had been with her last night.

Thor winked at Loki, and Loki realized what Thor meant and clarified, "No! We didn't... No. Stop assuming things!"

The rest of the table was able to figure out what the two brothers were talking about. Odin and Frigga just laughed, and Y/N tried to hide the pink blush on her cheeks. Oh, their relationship was going to be fun.

[𝕒 𝕤𝕦𝕞𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕪 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕦𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖]

Throughout the next year, Loki and Y/N became closer than ever. They went out together all the time and spent countless nights in the garden together too.

Thor, Odin, Frigga, and Y/N's stepfather were very happy with their relationship and would always tease them about how perfect they were for each other. After the night at the ball, the public obviously found out about their relationship, and the response was positive. People loved Loki and Y/N together, and they loved each other too.

And one day in the gardens, exactly one year from the day Loki asked Y/N out, she officially became the Princess of Asgard. Many people were invited to the wedding ceremony, including the Avengers. The scene consisted of:

  * Tony Stark standing next to Pepper Potts and telling her how he couldn't wait to marry her, and also buying the most expensive gift for the bride and groom.
  * Steve Rogers standing next to Bucky Barnes, hand in hand, trying not to tear up because they just couldn't handle how cute Y/N and Loki were, and constantly saying how they wanted a wedding just like this someday.
  * Thor literally sobbing because his brother and best friend were finally getting married, and Bruce Banner comforting him.
  * Natasha Romanoff not being able to hold back a smile because even though she keeps a strong front, this was just too cute.
  * Clint Barton with his wife, Laura, happily watching the wedding as his children scatter the flowers in the aisle before Y/N walked down.
  * Wanda Maximoff, who had never been to a wedding before, admiring the warm ambience and wishing Pietro could be here to see this.
  * Peter Parker, last but not least, vlogging the whole thing, and blurting out random things like: 
    * *she walks down the aisle* "Ugh, Y/N looks so pretty, my wig is officially _snatched_."
    * *they say their vows and Peter tries not to cry* "It- It really do be like- like- that sometimes."
    * *they say their promises* "Point blank period. Say it louder, sis."
    * *they kiss* "Yes, what a queen! Get it!"
    * *they dance together* "My crops are watered, my skin is cleared, my grades are perfect, like. Oh my god, I'm dying. This is too much. I- I can't. They are so cute."
    * *they sit together and are just talking and laughing* "Ugh. Literal goals. We stan an iconic couple."



Loki and Y/N truly lived happily ever after.

[𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕖𝕟𝕕]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on our story, and we hope you liked it! This Loki one-shot/imagine started off as a random writing prompt, almost like a dare, and we never expected for it to get very far. Just a couple days later, we noticed it had over 100 hits. For us, since we're new to AO3, it's absolutely unbelievable to think so many people actually read our work. We'd really appreciate if you would comment, leave a kudos, bookmark, share, check out our profile, subscribe, etc. It helps us get some feedback on our work and engage with more people. We'd definitely love to get to know other AO3 readers and writers and interact with this community as much as we can. Thanks!


End file.
